


November Rain

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Maybe Chris could get used to New York rain.





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr two years ago for a prompt and found it while cleaning my laptop. Hope you like it!

It's not like the rain in LA - well, it doesn't really rain there anyways, but still, it's different. Big, fat wet drops plopping down and actually splashing when they make contact. Chris wipes as his nose and glances to his right, taking in Zach's goofy smile as Noah charges full speed into a puddle, leaving poor Skunk in a tsunami of New York rain water. "How are you smiling?! It’s freezing out here?" Zach's smile softens and he squeezes Chris's hand entwined with his own.

“you’ll get used to it, it’s November.” Chris bumps his shoulder and laughs lightly.

“Baby, I’m freezing, I don’t think I’m gunna get used to it.” In a rare moment of public intimacy, Zach brings their hand up and kisses the blonde’s knuckles.

"Don't worry princess, I've got it all planned out" they climb up the steps and Chris bounces on his feet as Zach herds the sopping beasts into the laundry area to dry them off. "I'm gunna take a hot shower, I'll be back" Zach smirks and raises on of his immaculate eyebrows "thanks for the warning babe" if Chris happens to nail him in the face with a drenched sock, it's purely by coincidence.

When he finally exits the steaming room, Noah's fluffy face greets him excitedly and he scratches his ears affectionately as he strides into the living room. His smile widens at the sight that greets him. Zach’s in his grey sweatpants and old university sweater, damp hair falling into his face as he sat in what could be described as – “a blanket fort?” Zach nodded from where he was nestled in a nest of pillows and blankets, holding up to mugs of hot chocolate.

“my dad used to do it with us before he got sick, and my mom kept it up until about middle school, it’s not as lame as it looks” Chris wants to tell him that it’s not lame, that it’s actually one of the best things he’s heard of. But his voice isn’t working, so he grins and crawls up into his embrace, nestled between the Italian’s legs with his back to his chest, the animals curl around their master’s feet as Zach taps at his laptop, turning on a movie. A clap of thunder echoes outside and Chris nuzzles further into his chest.

Maybe he can get used to November rain after all.


End file.
